


[podfic] Ignition

by helens78, reena_jenkins



Series: Internal Combustion [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Community: kink_bingo, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Vehicles, pinned down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Charles and Erik are car thieves who have been known each other for a while. After their first successful theft, Erik pushes their relationship to a whole new level."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Ignition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ignition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/217942) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 
  * Inspired by [Podfic Covers: Ignition](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5921) by bessyboo. 



  
**Coverartist:**[](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/) **bessyboo**  
 **** **Length:** 00:17:37

****  
Download link: This podfic is available as an mp3[ **over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(XMFC\)%20_Ignition_.mp3) (thank you, paraka, for hosting me). Additionally, [](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[**bessyboo**](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/) has made a podbook ( **m4b** ) of this story, which can be found at [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?srtpp4rdoodm3nk). Or, you can stream the story by clicking below:

 

 


End file.
